


Viva Las Vegas

by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian



Series: Two Guys, a Girl and a Chevy Impala [11]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads, F/M, Rituals, Vaginal Sex, Vegas, War is coming, handjobs, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: "Crossroads are dangerous places and not the place to be. Ever. I've seen some scary shit happen at one of those.""Dean, Sam needs answers. And this is the only thing I've come up with after weeks of researching.""We all need answers, but I don't know if this is the place to get them," he said as quietly as possible. "Deals are made at a crossroads. With demons. You think they're going to tell us the truth about my brother?"
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan & Sam Winchester, Chloe Sullivan & Sarah Blake, Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester
Series: Two Guys, a Girl and a Chevy Impala [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722754
Kudos: 1





	Viva Las Vegas

Sarah stretched, feeling more rested that she had in a very long time. She slowly opened her eyes, taking a moment to remember where she was... Caesar's Palace. The penthouse. They'd destroyed a 33.1 plant just the day before... She sat up in bed, looking down at herself in her PJ's and over at the man sleeping next to her... and smiled, because Sam was still sound asleep.

Scooting further into the bed, she snuggled her body against his and put her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. No way was he even remotely evil, she thought. 

He shifted in his sleep, sliding an arm around her waist without waking up. 

She bit her lip, aroused by the fact that he had pulled their bodies together, hers flush against him. She slid a hand under his shirt and stroked the hard muscles of his stomach, her heart pounding in her chest. She glanced up at him and smiled, seeing him still deep in sleep. Slipping his shirt up, she kissed the bare, exposed skin gently, slowly. 

He groaned softly, his eyes slowly opening as he felt her lips against his bare skin. "Sarah?" he murmured sleepily. 

She ignored him, licking her way up his chest, pushing his shirt up as she went. Feeling his heart beat increase. Her hands went around to caress his smooth, muscular back. 

He was wide awake now. "God," he whispered at the feel of her tongue against him. 

"You called?" she teased gently, lifting his shirt over his head and looking into his sleepy eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Sam asked softly, touching her face with one hand. 

Sarah's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Saying good morning," she replied, rubbing her thigh against his hardness. When he groaned, she laughed, lust in her voice. 

"That's one hell of a way to say good morning," he murmured, pulling her in for a kiss. 

She melted into his kiss, deepening it quickly to let him know she wasn't nearly finished with him. Her hands moved down his body to the waistband of his boxers: she slipped one hand beneath them and gripped his thick cock gently. 

His eyes rolled back in his head. "Sarah..." 

Moving Sam onto his back, Sarah gazed down into his eyes. "Yes, Sam?" she asked, her voice anything but innocent as she pumped him lightly. 

His hips bucked involuntarily. He was beyond rational thought, his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. 

Slipping his boxers off his hips, Sarah watched Sam's reactions to her small movement on his body. She wanted to move faster, but not with her hand... but the way he was thrusting, she didn't know how long he would last. Torn between two worlds, she gave into her need to please him and moved her hand faster along his hardness, her own breath short and ragged, matching his when he climaxed against her hand. 

His head dropped back against the pillow, his breathing ragged and his world spinning at the sensations still lingering in his body. He looked up at her, his eyes glazed with desire. "Wow." 

"You can say that again." She cleaned off her hand and his body with the sheet before slipping out of bed to get a warm washcloth to finish. 

Sam swallowed hard, watching the sway of her hips as she climbed out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. His shirt clung to every curve just perfectly. Watching her was intoxicating. 

Checking herself in the mirror before she went back out, Sarah smiled. Maybe she had his attention now, she thought. Moving back into the room, she grinned seductively when she found him watching her intently, desire written all over his face. She leaned against the doorjamb and watched him, admiring his naked body. 

He slowly climbed out of bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist as he headed for the door. 

"Whatcha doing?" Sarah asked, watching him move, a bemused smile on her face. My God, Sam looked heavenly, she thought. 

He pulled the Do Not Disturb sign off the inside door handle, unlocked the door and slid it on the outside door handle, closing the door once more and locking it. He turned to face her with dark eyes. 

A sensual smile crossed her lips. "Hadn't thought of that," she whispered, taking a few steps towards him, unbuttoning his shirt as she moved. 

"Stop," he whispered. 

Sarah complied, her body frozen on the spot, her fingers trembling slightly. A confused, slightly hurt look crossed her face. 

He moved closer to her, pressing a hot kiss against her lips and letting his hands drop to the buttons. 

The shirt slid off her shoulders and Sam's hands touched her bare skin, making her moan as their lips locked to each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 

Without breaking their kiss, he scooped her up off the floor and walked over to the bed. 

"Sam," she whispered, feeling her head spin as his body covered hers, sinking into the bed. She closed her eyes and felt her body erupt with desire when she felt his lips trail to her neck. 

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he murmured, his lips trailing along her neck down to her collarbone. 

"Not... lately," she whispered, her breath hitching when his mouth covered one of her nipples and sucked gently. Her hands dug into his hair, her body writhing underneath his. 

"Well, I do," Sam said softly, moving to her other breast and treating it to the same pleasure. He smiled against her skin when he felt her shudder beneath him. 

Sarah's hips bucked against him. She burned inside for him, her body aching with need. Her hands trailed down his back. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. 

He slid his mouth farther down her body, kissing her navel and flicking his tongue out against her belly button. 

"Oh God," she panted, his tongue against her skin nearly making her see double. 

He smiled again, slowly sliding her underwear off her hips and down her legs, discarding it to the floor and sliding his body over hers, gazing into her eyes. 

She touched his face, her eyes burning with the same fire she found in his. She cocked her eyebrow with a knowing smile, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her against him. "You have protection?" she asked. 

It took a moment for her words to register. Then he groaned, dropping his head against her shoulder. 

Her head fell back against the pillow. Crap, he didn't, she thought, letting down her mental defenses for moment. 

He thought for a moment, grimacing inwardly at the thought of what came to mind. 

"Sam?" she asked, her voice cracking. "A million dollars for what's on your mind right now." Her body quivered impatiently for release. 

"I know where I can get some," he said, dreading the thought. 

Sarah's eyes shot open. And she nearly laughed. "Uh, I'll go, okay?" she replied, kissing him hard and quick. "Hold that thought." She sat up with him and pulled on his shirt once again. 

"You're definitely the angel," he murmured, kissing her once more. 

Kissing him back and stroking his lower abdomen gently, she whispered, "No, you are." She shot him a look that told him to stay worked up before opening the door and sneaking across the hall. 

He groaned softly at the loss of her warmth against him and waited for her to return. 

Wrapping Sam's shirt close to her body, Sarah rapped softly on Chloe and Dean's door, her cheeks flushed from arousal and sheer embarrassment that Dean might answer the door. She was more than relieved when Chloe did. 

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed as she gazed at Sarah. "What's up?" 

She couldn't quite meet her friend's eyes. "I need... something, Chloe," she said, biting back a giggle. 

She cocked her head to one side. "Uh, okay, what do you...?” It dawned on her that her friend was wearing Sam's shirt. And that a couple of the buttons were buttoned wrong. Her eyes widened a little. "Oh. Ohhh." 

Sarah blushed harder and wiped her mussed hair out of her face, looking around to make sure no one saw her. "I kinda caught him... unprepared," she whispered, looking back at Chloe. "Please don't tell Dean. He'd never let Sam live this down." 

"My lips are sealed," she promised. "Come on in, Dean's asleep in the other room." 

Sarah walked into the room as quietly as possible and waited for Chloe to retrieve some condoms from the bathroom. She glanced around quickly, relieved that Dean really was somewhere else. 

A moment later, Chloe returned, pressing a handful of silver packages into her friend's hand. She couldn't help but smile. "I'm guessing we probably won't see you guys today." 

A twinkle entered Sarah's eyes. "Probably not," she whispered, winking at Chloe. "Sorry to interrupt. Thanks." She held up her full hand and grinned. She then turned and ran across the hall and into the other room, where she found Sam on his back, the sheet pulled over his lower body. She smirked at the picture he created. "Funny, never took you for someone who wasn't... prepared." She sauntered across the room and jumped on the bed, tossing the silver-foiled packages on the nightstand. 

"Well I didn't expect a good morning quite like that one," he told her with a small smile. 

Reaching down and kissing him, her lips warm on his, she whispered, "Maybe we could change that?" She slid her body against his, moving her legs under the sheet and rubbing them against his thigh. 

He groaned. "God yes." He pulled her down to kiss him, sliding his hands through her hair. 

Fumbling for one of the packages she just dropped, she ripped it open and handed it to him. "Glad to see you're still worked up," she groaned as she shrugged out of his shirt once more. 

"I have a feeling I'm going to be for awhile," he growled, ripping the package open. 

Sarah reclined on her back and watched him put the condom on before covering her body with his. She giggled. "That makes two of us," she whispered, moaning as she felt him enter her body. 

He groaned, burying his face against her neck as he slid into her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his presence. "You okay?" he whispered. 

Her mind shut off and her voice incapable of speaking suddenly, she simply nodded and wrapped her legs around him, sliding her hips to meet his and groaning as she did. 

"Oh God," he whispered as her actions pulled him farther into her warmth. "Sarah." He closed his eyes, slowly rocking his hips against hers. 

Sarah felt her body moving with his in a frantic, sensuous dance that quickly brought them both to a mind-shattering climax that she had neither expected nor experienced before. "Sam," she finally whispered, her body coming down from her passion, her voice breathless. She fought to catch her breath though she remained wrapped around him. 

His breathing ragged, he shifted so she was lying on top of him instead of the other way around. He slid a hand down her back, smoothing her hair from her forehead. "I love you." 

She smiled and kissed his chest gently before looking up at him. "I love you, too, Sam Winchester," she whispered, her eyes filled with love for him. 

"Marry me." The words escaped his lips without a second thought. 

Sarah's eyes widened. Did he ask me what I think he just asked me? she wondered, looking at him, surprised. She swallowed hard and put her head against his chest. "Damn, I'm good," she whispered thoughtfully. 

"I mean it," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and winding his arms around her. "I've been thinking about it for awhile." 

"Really?" she asked, a little uncertain. "You have? I mean..." She tried to find the words but couldn't. Her heart felt like it would burst, it was pounding so hard. Never had she imagined being married. Not even in her most fevered dreams involving Sam himself. 

He slid his fingers through her silky hair, nodding slightly. His own heart was still beating quickly. "Life's short," he whispered. "I don't wanna waste it. I wanna be with you." 

She grinned wickedly, a gleam in her eyes. "Does this mean I get to wake you up like this more often?" She wriggled her hips against his and wanted to laugh at his incoherent response. 

He moaned involuntarily. "Is that a yes?" he whispered. 

"Yes," she whispered, kissing him softly. "That's a yes." She squealed a little when Sam flipped her on her back and pressed her into the bed once more, kissing her deeply. 

He grinned at her when the kiss ended, his eyes sparkling. 

Sarah blushed, though she met his gaze directly. "So should we... I mean, this is Vegas..." She stroked his back as she spoke. 

His eyes widened. "You'd wanna elope?" 

She swallowed hard. "I hadn't intended to. Unless you had something in mind..." She thought about the time she told Chloe she wasn't planning on eloping with Sam in Vegas and smiled secretly. 

"Whatever you want, Sarah," he said softly. 

"We, Sam... what we want." She took his face between her hands and kissed him again. "I just want to be with you. Always have." 

"I wanna do what's gonna make you happy." He kissed her softly. 

"You make me happy," she replied, moving her body against his to emphasize her words. 

"That makes two of us," Sam whispered. 

Sarah's eyes twinkled. "I think we should celebrate by staying in bed. What do you say?" 

He grinned. "Nothing like making up for lost time." 

Brushing his hair out of his face, she whispered, "Think I can cut your hair sometime?" She saw his surprised look and giggled a little. 

"You don't like my hair?" 

"I love your hair," she replied, smirking with laughter and running her hands through it. "I just wanted to see what you'd say." She lightly raked her nails across his back, feeling him shiver with delight. 

"Keep that up and I just might let you," he murmured. 

"Like that, do ya?" she whispered, repeating her previous loving attack on his body, blushing at the look of sheer pleasure on his face. 

He swallowed hard and slid his arms beneath her, flipping them so she was on top. 

Letting her hair fall down over her shoulders, she leaned down and kissed his chest, licking and nipping at him, her mouth moving down his body slowly. 

He slid his hands down her arms, feeling her smooth skin as she gazed at her intently. 

"I love you," she whispered, looking up at him with her heart in her eyes as she reached for another condom on the nightstand. 

"I love you," Sam echoed without hesitation. 

Even as Sam pulled her tightly to him, their bodies merging and pleasuring each other again, Sarah knew deep down that Sam was a powerful man. In more ways than one. And nothing in heaven or hell could ever convince her that he was anything but good. Her very own angel, she thought, breathless with contentment. 

&&&&&

Chloe sat at her computer, gazing at the screen intently and taking a sip of her latte. She felt more than heard Dean come up behind her. "Morning, Sleepyhead." 

Dropping a kiss on her head, Dean grabbed the coffee cup out of her hand and took a long sip. "Mmm, good coffee," he muttered, smiling at her lazily at her playful glare. 

"Of course it's good. I made it." She smirked. 

"The best, then," he insisted, helping himself to a cup of coffee and pouring more for her. "Why are you up so early? It's barely dawn." They should still be in bed, he thought with a leer. 

"Couldn't sleep anymore," she said with a small shrug. 

He smiled seductively. "I have ways of wearing you out, ya know," he stated suggestively, putting the coffee on the desk before swiveling her around and kissing her deeply 

"I know you do. But you were so peaceful. I didn't wanna wake you." She leaned her forehead against his. 

He smiled faintly. "Always wake me, Chloe." Kissing her forehead, he pulled away and looked at her laptop. "Now what's my girl searching for at the crack of dawn?" 

"It's almost ten," she corrected him with a smirk, moving out of the way so he could have a better view of her research. 

He glanced at the closed drapes and smirked. "No wonder it's so dark in here." He rubbed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. "You're researching Sam, aren't you?" He glanced through the webpage she had pulled up and frowned. After the 33.1 incident, a little R&R sounded nice. That wasn't going to really happen, however, until they found out the truth behind Dad's comments about Sam. 

"Yeah. I am," she admitted softly. 

"Any luck on that 'fallen angel' theory you and Sarah have?" he asked, pulling her into his lap while he read. 

Chloe bit her lip. "Sort of," she whispered. 

"Define that," he stated, frowning. "I'm not a mind reader, you know." 

"I think I've found a way to find out for sure what Sam is." Her voice was soft. 

"Really? I'm all ears. Should we go get Sam and Sarah and let them in on this?" He tried to stand but Chloe wouldn't let him. 

"No. Not until we know for sure. I think we should just...do this on our own." 

Dean cocked an eyebrow at her but said nothing. "Okay, babe. Tell me what you've dug up." 

"According to the research I've done...if you go to a crossroads, you can invoke a spirit that answers questions that separate humans from...other things." 

"Hang on a second, Chloe," he stated in a flat tone, not looking at her. "Crossroads are dangerous places and not the place to be. Ever. I've seen some scary shit happen at one of those." 

"Dean, Sam needs answers. And this is the only thing I've come up with after weeks of researching." 

"We all need answers, but I don't know if this is the place to get them," he said as quietly as possible. "Deals are made at a crossroads. With demons. You think they're going to tell us the truth about my brother?" 

"No, this isn't a demon, Dean. The invocation is very specific." 

"How specific we talking, here?" he asked her, his brows furrowed. 

"Very. It calls a spirit by the name of Papa Legba." 

"Why does that name sound vaguely familiar?" he asked, mostly to himself. He put Chloe on his feet so he could get up. He rummaged around, found his father's journal and began leafing through the worn pages. 

"What is it?" she asked softly, watching him intently. 

"Ah," he said after a few minutes. "Dad mentioned this guy. He's actually more of a gatekeeper, so to speak. There's some very specific herbs we have to use, but... it's possible." He looked at Chloe uncertain of her reaction. 

She raised her eyebrows. "Is that a yes?" 

"No, that's a hell yes," he replied with a serious smile. "I have to know if Dad was lying to me, Chloe. I just... I have to know." His shoulders slumped a little bit in sadness. 

"Dean, even if he was wrong, it doesn't mean he was lying," she said softly. 

"You don't understand, Chloe," he whispered, staring at his father's journal. "Dad wouldn't lie about something like this." 

"No, I'm saying he may have been given wrong information that he believed was true." Her voice was quiet. 

He raked a frustrated hand through his hair. She was right, he knew that. The question was, could he handle finding out the truth for himself? "Yeah, I get what you're saying," he said softly, starting to pace the room. 

"Hey. It's gonna be okay." 

He smiled a little, though it didn't touch his eyes. "Yeah, I hope so." 

She crossed the room to where he stood and slid her arms around him. 

Dean pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "Let's head out. Get the stuff we need to summon this god. Time we started getting answer, because all I have these days are questions." 

That makes two of us, she thought grimly. She pulled away and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Let's go." 

Grinning, he took her hand and let her to the door. He noticed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the room across the hall and smirked. "So *that's* the reason you don't want Sam and Sarah involved in this?" he joked, a knowing smirk on his face. 

She gave him a look. "No teasing them about it," she said. 

He chuckled. "No teasing, I swear. I was just thinking... it's about damn time Sammy got laid." He nearly laughed his head off at the blush that spread across Chloe's cheeks. 

Taking his arm, she led him toward the elevator. "All right, enough about our friends' sex lives." 

Dean followed Chloe, a cheesy smile on his face. "No, see, you don't understand, Chlo. I've been trying for over a year to get him hooked up with someone..." 

She shot him a look. "You know maybe for Sam it's more than just about hooking up." 

His face fell a little. "And sometimes you just gotta learn to have a little fun, that's all I'm saying." He bowed his head, grimacing at what he just said. 

She bit her lower lip, not responding as she stepped onto the elevator when the doors slid open. She pushed the button for the lobby. 

He watched her as he leaned back against the elevator wall and sighed. "Smooth, Dean. Real smooth." 

"It's not a big deal." Her voice was quiet. 

"Yes, it is, Chloe... because I used to live my life by that credo... before I met... you." His voice was low and filled with honesty. 

"But...you don't anymore." 

"No, I don't," he replied, taking her hand and pulling her to him. "You're all I want anymore." 

"Then the past doesn't matter." She gazed up at him. 

"Not to me, it doesn't," he whispered, leaning his head down and kissing her on the lips. 

Chloe returned the kiss, reaching up to touch his cheek. 

The elevator doors slid open quietly, causing Dean to quickly move away from her. "Come on," he sighed, a little frustrated, as he led her through the mass of people waiting for the elevator, several with grins on their faces. 

A faint blush stained her cheeks as she held his hand and let him lead her from the elevator. 

They walked through the maze of people walking around. Dean had never, in all his travels, seen anything quite as intense as the massive rows of slot machines and people sitting at them. He shook his head in amusement, wondering if Sam really could make them rich at the tables... if he and Sarah ever surfaced, that is.

He had the valet get the Impala this time and turned to Chloe. "There's only a few things we need for the summoning ceremony... a book of chants, a little crossroad dust, some rum..." 

"Rum?" She arched an eyebrow and looked at him. 

He gave her a look. "Apparently the ritual begins by getting drunk and making love on the crossroad itself..." He grinned when her eyes grew dark with irritation. 

"Cute. Very cute." She rolled her eyes. 

He shrugged. "It's a Haitian god, right? They love their rum, what can I say?" The Impala pulled up in front of them with a squeal of brakes. He gave the valet a dirty look as he walked around and got in the driver's seat. 

Chloe suppressed a grin and moved to get in the passenger seat. She had a feeling it was going to be a very interesting night. 

&&&&&

Chloe drew in a breath as she climbed out of the Impala at the crossroads she and Dean had located outside of Vegas. The night air was damp and cool and she pulled her coat around her more tightly, glancing at him and seeing his tense, focused expression. 

Flipping through the spell book they had bought at a Voodoo trinket store along the main strip, Dean found the spell he needed in order to call Papa Legba. "If this works, he'll appear as an old man," he told her. "You have your gun, though, just in case?" 

"Check," she said, pulling it from her purse and moving closer to where he was standing. "You ready?" 

He took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be," he whispered, handing her the bottle of rum. "Okay, that's the center of the crossroads," he replied, pointing in front of him. "Pour out about a shot, and I'll start chanting when you're finished." 

Here goes nothing, Chloe thought, taking the bottle from him and moving to the center as he'd instructed. She bit her lower lip, pouring out a little on the ground, then backing away. 

Dean started the chant, the soft song-like words spilling from his lips like he had done this a million times. He sprinkled the wet ground with the crossroad dirt he had picked up when they got there as he spoke somberly. When he was finished, he shut the book and stepped back, waiting. 

A soft wind blew from out of nowhere and Chloe swallowed hard, looking around and feeling the change in the air. A bright light lit up the crossroads--so bright she had to shield her eyes. And when the light faded, a lone figure stood with their back to her and Dean. She held her breath. 

"Son of a--" Dean began, the light emanating from the spot nearly blinding him. He put a hand in front of his eyes to look into it. He saw a lone figure and knew it to be Papa Legba. What he didn't count on was it looking like his dead father. "Holy shit," he whispered when the light disappeared, putting his hand down slowly, disbelieving his eyes. 

"Dean? What is it?" she whispered, her eyebrows furrowing as she turned to look at the spirit. 

"It's my father," he stated in a flat, dull tone. Dammit, of all the things or people it could have chosen to be, why him? 

Chloe sucked in a breath, reaching out and taking hold of his arm as the man slowly turned the rest of the way around to face them. 

"Hey, Dean." His voice was quiet as he gazed at Dean. 

"Dad." Dean's voice was hard as a rock as he spoke. "Though not Dad, aren't you?" 

John smiled faintly and took a couple steps closer to them. "Actually, I am." 

He snorted in disgust. "Oh, came back from the dead to tell me more bullshit about Sam, is that it?" His fists balled, the anger he had kept inside for so long finally coming out. "Thought we raised a god. Guess this wasn't the right spot." 

"Dean," Chloe whispered, keeping her hand on his arm. 

John looked at the ground. "I told you what I thought was true at the time." 

"And it's a lie now?" he rasped, Chloe's touch being the only thing keeping him from hitting the thing that looked like his father. "You wanna tell Sam that, now that he knows, dammit?" 

"I never meant to hurt you, Dean. Or your brother." John looked up at him, sorrow in his eyes. 

Dean threw his hands up in the air. "Congratulations, Dad, because you did a helluva good job not hurting us." He turned and tried to leave. 

"Stop," Chloe whispered, hanging onto his arm and turning to look at John. "So Sam's...not part demon?" she asked, gazing at him intently. 

"No, he's not, Chloe," John answered, turning to look at her. 

Dean whirled around. "Then why in the hell did you tell me he was?" he snarled, walking towards the thing that looked like his father. "You don't just tell me something like that and then die, dammit! It's total crap!" His eyes flashed with anger and frustration. 

"Because at the time I believed it was true, Dean." John gazed at him intently. "I've never steered you wrong intentionally." 

"But why did you think that Sam was a demon, Mr. Winchester?" Chloe asked, wrapping her arms around herself. 

"Yeah, Dad," Dean replied, crossing his arms. "Why tell me misinformation? Do you get what that's done to Sam's head?" 

"Because someone I trusted had a lot of information on Sam and the others like him," John told them. "He convinced me it was true. I should have known better." 

Dean looked at Chloe, surprised. "Should have... known better?" he asked out loud. His gaze slid back to John. "Who was it, Dad?" 

He was quiet for a moment, his gaze shifting to Chloe momentarily. "Lex Luthor." 

She drew in a sharp breath, her eyes widening a little. 

How the hell did Dad know Lex Luthor? Dean thought, running a frustrated hand through his hair and across his face. He glanced at Chloe, who had become pale and put an arm around her. "You understand he's working with the Yellow-Eyed Demon, right, Dad?" he asked wearily. 

"I do now," he said grimly. "Lex and Lionel Luthor are in this every bit as deep as you and Sammy are, Dean. They're just on the opposite side. And that makes them incredibly dangerous." 

Chloe swallowed hard. "And they were pretty dangerous before." 

He squeezed Chloe a little bit, trying to comfort her. "So if Sam's not a demon, does that mean he's just human with special powers?" he asked quietly, wondering if all this had been for nothing. 

"No. Your brother is different. But he's not evil." John gazed at him intently, giving him a meaningful look. 

Dean swallowed hard, not able to look away from his father, the man who had pushed him, irritated him, bullied him... taught him. The muscles in his face grew tight with emotion as he fought to keep it together. "Sammy's...?" He started, unable to finish his question. He's not evil, he kept thinking. He's okay. 

"Going to lead this battle between good and evil," he answered. 

"What?" he said, his entire body going still. 

John nodded slightly. "Your brother's not like the others like we originally thought, Dean. He's special." 

"Mr. Winchester, is Sam...an angel?" Chloe asked, voice barely audible. 

He smiled faintly at her question. "It's too bad we didn't have you and Sarah around a lot sooner. We could've used your help with the research." 

Dean was too shocked to question exactly how John knew about Chloe and Sarah. "Wait, so you're telling me Sam really is an angel?" he asked quietly. Lord, I'll never heard the end of it, he thought to himself, grimacing. 

"Half, actually." He gazed at his son once more. 

"How, Dad? You and Mom are... were... human." 

"I was," he said quietly. 

His mind was empty for several moments. Then he began to pace around in small circles. Mom was an angel... "A real angel?" he thought out loud. Which begged the question... "What am I, then?" 

Chloe watched him with wide eyes, her heart thumping in her chest. 

"You're half, too, Dean. But you didn't inherit Mary's powers." 

The chuckle that escaped his lips was bitter, filled with confusion. He felt like his brain was going to explode. Literally. "That's great, Dad. You're telling me Mom was an angel from Heaven, both Sam and I are half-breeds, Sam's powers came from Mom, and you're dead because...?" He didn't look at either Chloe or his father; rather, his eyes focused on the ground as he muttered out loud. 

"Because it wasn't your time," John said, his voice stronger than it had been. 

Still not looking in Chloe's direction, he eyed John as he paced. "Yes it was, Dad." 

"Chloe, can you excuse us for a moment, please?" He didn't look away from Dean. 

Swallowing hard, she simply nodded and moved over to stand beside the Impala. 

Dean stopped long enough to watch Chloe leave, his heart sinking at what she must be feeling currently. If it was anything remotely close to his riotous thoughts, it was a wonder she didn't take the Impala and leave. Sigh a heavy sigh, he looked at his father. 

John gazed at his son for a long moment. "Your brother needs you." 

Yeah, and we both need you, Dad, Dean thought, his lips trembling just a little. He nodded but said nothing. "What can I do to help him? I'm nothing special." 

A faint smile touched his lips. "You're wrong about that. You're a warrior, Dean. If it hadn't been for you, your brother and I would have both been dead long ago." 

"Only because you taught me, Dad," he whispered, thinking about his tumultuous childhood and blinking back the tears that suddenly pricked his eyes. "I can't do this anymore, dammit. And Sam and I... we're not alone anymore. Yeah, Chloe and Sarah are pretty kick ass about a lot of stuff and can carry their weight, but... you should be here for this." He looked down and away, admitting out loud his fears and doubts. He couldn't do it. The burden was too much. 

"I wish I could be. I wish this wasn't such a heavy weight to carry. For either of you. But it is what it is, Dean." 

"Dad..." The tears slipped down his face as he stared at the ground. "What am I supposed to do? How do I tell Sam about his... role in this war?" 

John gazed at him. "Honestly. He'll be okay. He just needs some help figuring it all out. And he's got that." 

Dean briefly thought about that sign he'd seen on Sam's door earlier that day and smiled faintly. Yeah, he had Sarah, he and Chloe besides. He snuck a look at the Impala and saw Chloe watching them, a cross of despair and worry written over her face. "Yeah, he's got that," he repeated, watching her. 

He followed his son's gaze, a smile gracing his lips once more. "I like her." 

"Got you beat, there, Dad, because I love her," he replied with a momentary peaceful smile. "She helps... calm the storm inside." 

"I know. She'll make a great mother one day." 

Dean turned a suspicious eye on John. "You telling me something I should know?" he asked. 

"Not yet. Just saying one day." He nodded, a knowing smile on his face. 

Dean smirked and kept his gaze on his dad. "So how in the hell do we bring down the Luthors, and the Demon? Got anything useful to pass along?" He heard the edge in his voice and cringed inwardly. He never really spoke to his father like this before, but really... things were different, weren’t they? 

"Help Sammy get his powers under control." 

"We're working on that," he replied, wiping the tears from his face. "Chloe's been helping Sam master the art of mind reading, which is more than freaky... speaking of which, can you tell me why Chloe can read Sam's thoughts, too?" The question just popped out of his mouth before he realized what he had asked. 

"She's not crazy," John answered, glancing toward her and then back at his son. "But long-term exposure to the meteor rocks in Smallville has been known to have side-effects." 

"Damn, the meteor-rocks. I knew it was something," he replied. "At least I can tell her it's the rocks and not anything about her mother..." He sighed and finally looking up at his dad. "I miss you, Dad." 

John met Dean's gaze. "I miss you and your brother, too, Dean. Take care of each other. All of you." 

Dean chuckled. "Sam's gonna kick my ass when he finds out I talked to you. He'd want you to meet Sarah." 

He smiled faintly. 

Dean opened his mouth to ask another question, this one about the Luthors, but his father vanished suddenly before his eyes. No fireworks or bright light: he just disappeared into the night. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood there for a moment, lost in thought. "Good-bye, Dad," he whispered out loud, feeling more at peace with himself for the first time in nearly a year. 

Chloe slowly approached him from behind, worry in her green eyes. "Dean?" she whispered. 

He turned around and immediately pulled her in his arms, holding her tightly. He couldn't speak: his tongue felt tied up in knots. 

She slid her arms around him, holding him tightly and swallowing hard. 

He kissed the top of her head several times, smiling. "Dad liked you," he whispered after several moments. 

"He did?" There was surprise in her voice. 

He pulled back and looked at her. "Yeah, he did. Why sound surprised?" He looked at her, his eyes warm with emotion. 

She shrugged a little, gazing up at him. "Are you okay?" 

He sighed. "Yeah, I... I think I am." He looked down at her and smiled a little. "More important question is, are you okay, Chloe?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just worried about you." She touched his cheek. 

"Maybe that's a good thing," he whispered, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. "We have a lot of work to do. Got a lot of weight to carry." 

Nodding slightly, Chloe studied him. She could already feel the change. Hear it in his voice. There was a newfound determination there and it made her smile faintly. "And we will." 

Grasping her hand, he kissed her open palm. "Just so you know, you're not crazy." He opened his eyes and grinned at her. 

A flicker of confusion clouded her eyes. "What do you mean?" 

"Dad said that this freaky mind-reading thing you have with Sam is just the meteor-rocks from your home screwing with you... that you're not crazy." He cocked his head, curious. "What does that mean, exactly?" 

Chloe shut her eyes. "The meteor rocks. Of course." She let out a breath, rubbing her face with one hand. "Guess it means I'm one of them now." 

"One of... who now?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her back to the Impala. 

A wry smile touched her lips. "A Smallville meteor freak." 

"But I thought they were... ya know... freaks." He teased her gently with a small loving smile. 

She smirked and looked at him. "I seem to recall you mentioning once you liked freaks." 

He laughed. "Maybe I do. It just makes me love you more." He smoothed her forehead with his fingertips, the urge to kiss her strong suddenly. 

She leaned back against the side of the Impala, gazing up at him. "Good to know," she whispered, tilting her head up and kissing him on the lips. 

Dean pushed his body against hers, kissing her deeply and fully. His body leapt awake at her soft moan. "You know," he whispered, breaking the kiss to nip at her ear, "we can always see what happens if we make love on the crossroad. Might be... interesting." There was a hint of teasing amusement in his voice. 

She laughed. "Interesting as that sounds, I think we should pass on that opportunity." 

Opening the passenger side door for her, Dean said, "Good, because I can think of better places to be with you." He flashed his best smile at her, realizing suddenly how lucky he and Sam had been the day they picked her up on the side of the road. His smile grew wider. 

"Do I even wanna know?" she teased. 

"Oh hell yes," he replied with another sensual smile. "I say we drop this on Sam and Sarah tomorrow." 

"So you've got other plans in mind for the rest of the night." A grin tugged at her lips. 

Shutting the passenger side once she got in, he raced around to the driver's side. "Am I that transparent?" he asked, looping another grin at her as he started the car. 

"A little bit." Chloe smiled and looked at him sideways. 

"How does dining in sound? Followed by a nice relaxing bath?" He thought of her naked in a bubble bath and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Besides, we need to let the lovebirds have their quiet time." 

"Now that sounds pretty impossible to turn down." Her voice was low, sensual. 

Dean simply grinned in response, hammering down on the gas pedal. They couldn't get to the hotel quickly enough. More importantly, though, he felt like this impending war John had mentioned and Oliver Queen had first told them about seemed more plausible... and with Sam at the head of this operation, he knew they would win. 

&&&&&

True to their word, they had stayed in bed all day, making up for lost time. Never had Sarah been more satisfied or sleepy in her life, but even as she fed Sam a bite of the salmon they had ordered through room service, she didn't care about the fatigue. Sam was the gentlest lover in the world, and she couldn't imagine wanting to spend the rest of her life with anyone else.

"Good?" she asked, watching him slide the fork into his mouth, eating as he stared at her. 

"The best," he responded, his eyes filled with warmth and love. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. 

She flushed at his touch, which made her body quiver. She put the fork into the fish and took a quick bite. "You need to stop that," she teased gently, meeting his soft look with one of her own. 

He smiled, his eyes shining. "Sorry. I can't help it." 

She giggled. "Don't be sorry," she whispered, leaning over and kissing him. "You just gotta be ready for the consequences of that look." She lingered over his lips, kissing him gently. 

He kissed her back softly, then placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "You...are incredibly beautiful, Sarah Blake." 

Her heart skipped at beat at his gruff tenor voice. "Aw, you're just saying that because I said yes," she teased, running a hand through his dark locks. She loved his hair, how it fell across his forehead in a boyish sense... even though he was all man. 

"I've always thought that," he told her softly, turning and pressing a kiss to her hand. 

"Even when we were trying to kill the psycho child from the painting?" Her voice was soft but filled with awe as she watched him. 

"Since the first time I saw you. I'd never been so glad I'd taken an art history course in my life." He chuckled softly. 

She grinned and pushed the food cart away, scooting closer to him. "Good thing I quizzed you, then, because I would have been disappointed if you were just a pretty face," she flirted, running a finger up his arm lightly. 

He laughed and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her lips as he slid his arms around her, cradling her body against his. "I love you." 

Her rested against Sam's naked chest. She heard his rumbling laughter in his chest and grinned. "You definitely proved that today," she whispered, holding him tightly. "But I love you, too. More than you know." 

He smiled and smoothed her hair down her back, his fingertips caressing her bare skin lightly. "When should we tell Dean and Chloe?" 

"Not before tomorrow morning," she whispered, looking at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "How do you think they'll take this?" She hoped they would encourage this, particularly since Sam had seemed so down lately. 

A smile tugged at his lips as he looked down at her. "I think they'll be happy about it." He touched her cheek. 

"I hope so," she whispered, closing her eyes against the onslaught of emotions that she was experiencing. Married, she thought briefly. She never thought it would happen to her, especially not after what... She swallowed hard, beating that thought firmly back as she rested her head against Sam. 

"Sarah? You okay?" he asked softly, involuntarily catching the flicker of a thought against his mind. 

Crap, she thought. Keeping her mental block firmly in place, she sighed and snuggled against him. "Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered, frowning that the moment had to be ruined by her past. 

His eyebrows furrowing a little, Sam placed a soft kiss against her forehead. "Okay," he murmured, not really believing her but knowing she didn't want to talk about it. He was quiet for a moment. "What about your dad?" 

Sarah sighed. "I guess we should tell him, but honestly? I don't think he'll care." She looked at him, the sadness in her eyes betraying how much she wanted her dad to be proud of this event. 

Sam kissed her softly. "Your dad loves you," he murmured. 

Stroking his cheek, Sarah smiled sadly. "He sure has a funny way of showing it. I've tried calling him a few times since I left, but he hasn't returned any of my calls." 

He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sarah." He was quiet for a moment. "I know it's hard." 

She sighed, not saying anything. Sitting up, she turned around and looked at him. "Look, I'll tell my dad, but... it's more important that Dean and Chloe approve. You guys are my family." She smiled faintly, losing herself in his eyes. 

"Okay," he said softly, smiling back at her with warm eyes. 

Sarah bit her lip in excitement. "I can't believe we're gonna get married," she said softly, unable to hide her giddiness in her eyes. 

Sam grinned at her, his own eyes lighting up with excitement. "And you're sure you want Elvis to marry us?" He asked lightly. 

She swatted him playfully, straddling his waist and wiggling against him. "Viva Las Vegas, baby. As long as you want to marry me, I'd let the captain of the Titanic marry us." 

He groaned involuntarily at her body's movement against his own. "Ditto." He gazed up at her, taking both of her hands in his and tugging her gently down for a kiss. 

Sarah willingly went back on the bed, snaking her arms around his neck and digging her fingers in his hair as they kissed, their mouths moving against each other at a seductive pace. She shifted slightly under him and felt his body stiffen. She giggled in her throat. 

"Somehow...I don't think we're gonna be sleeping much tonight," he informed her, smiling. 

"Who needs sleep?" she whispered, moaning softly as his mouth slipped to her neck, where he sucked and licked. "Sam," she groaned, her eyes glazing over. 

He grinned at her response. Yeah. It was gonna be a long night. 

&&&&&

Dean sat back in the heart-shaped tub, up to his neck in bubbles as he watched Chloe pouring them two glasses of champagne. He flicked the bubbles idly. "I'm gonna smell like a girl in the morning," he complained lightly, eyeing the fragrant bubble bath bottle on the side of the large tub. 

She grinned. "And your skin will be really soft, too," she teased, handing him one of the glasses and setting hers on the edge of the tub. She slowly shrugged out of her terrycloth robe and climbed into the tub beside him. 

He rolled his eyes. "God, shoot me now," he replied with a snarky grin, watching her graceful way of moving as she got into the tub. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of watching you," he said, moving towards her, glass in hand. 

She smiled and moved so she was resting her head against his shoulder, a soft sigh escaping her. 

Snaking an arm around her, Dean stroked her arm tenderly. "I'm glad I came up with this idea," he whispered, content to just be with her tonight. His thoughts kept straying to his father, however, and all the information they had gotten. It was almost too much to take in. 

"I am too," she said softly, pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone. "Penny for your thoughts." 

He chuckled. "Don't think they're worth a penny," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "I'm just... thinking about my dad. Ugh, okay, that came out wrong." He shook his head, trying hard not to laugh. 

She smiled faintly, her gaze watching the flickering candlelight from the candles that she'd lit and set on the side of the tub and on the bathroom sink. "It's a lot take in." 

"No kidding," he whispered with a sigh. "I don't know where to begin, actually... who knew my mom was really an angel? I mean, I always thought she was angelic, but..." He shrugged slightly in amazement. 

Chloe was quiet for a moment. "And your dad knew Lex." 

"And he never said a word about it, either." That was probably the most troubling thing, he thought with a frown. 

"Lex...can be incredibly convincing and persuasive." Her voice was quiet. 

"Kinda like the devil himself," Dean muttered in response, turning to look at Chloe softly. "Hey, it's really not so bad... I hope." 

"I should have killed Lex and Lionel when I had the chance," she said grimly, staring at the candlelight. 

"Yeah, about that..." he began, turning around to face her. Chloe's green eyes looked downtrodden and depressed, two things he wished he could take away. "What exactly happened the other day with them? How did they... find you two?" 

"I have no idea," she said quietly, sighing softly and closing her eyes for a moment. 

He took another long sip of his champagne and put the glass on the side of the tub. "Thank God for your wits, Chloe," he whispered, stroking her chin with a soapy finger. "I'm gonna enjoy killing them for what they could've done to you and Sarah."

"I was more worried about what would happen if they found you and Sam," she admitted softly. 

He leaned in and kissed her gently. He had no doubt that she and Sarah would have given their lives to save Sam and him. "You two are way too good for us," he whispered gently. 

"Says the angel to the freak," she said lightly. 

He grinned. "Hey, this half-angel loves this freak, remember? Besides, I won't let anything happen to you. Ever." 

"Ditto," she responded, giving him a look. After a moment, she looked back at the candles once more. "Lex wasn't always like this, you know." Her voice was soft. 

"You mean he wasn't always a power-hungry son of a bitch?" 

"At one point he was a pretty decent human being." She leaned back against his chest, closing her eyes. "He and Clark used to be really close friends." 

"That's surprising," he replied, his brows furrowing. "Clark seems like such a do-gooder. Why didn't he rub off on baldy?" 

"I guess you can't always fight genetics," she said grimly. 

"You mean... his father's just as bad?" Dean wrapped his arms around her body, his arms just under her breasts. 

Chloe grimaced. "Lionel still gives me nightmares sometimes." 

"What did he do to you, Chloe?" he asked, his voice low and hard as he snuggled her closer to him. 

Though she knew he knew the basics of what went down, she also realized the details were very sketchy. She was silent for a moment. This was the one aspect of her life she looked back on with more shame and guilt than any other. "You sure you wanna know the whole story?" she asked softly, her body tense. 

Dean felt her body go stiff and still and worried. She seemed more than reluctant to say anything, but he wanted to know. He needed to know... especially if it meant making her feel a little better. "Only if you're comfortable telling me," he whispered, kissing the tender part of her neck. 

"It's pretty sordid. And uh...I was far from innocent in the whole nasty situation," she whispered. 

He chuckled grimly. "Wow, that sounds... ominous." He paused, however, waiting to hear what she had to say. 

"That's because it is." She was quiet for a moment. "Clark and I...had exactly one date in the entire time I've known him. It was...to a dance our freshman year of high school. And everything was going really well until the tornado hit." She took a sip of her champagne, staring at the glass and the way the light from the candles flickered over it, catching the reflection and making its shadows dance on the wall. "Back then, I didn't know who Clark was. What he was capable of. So when he up and left to go check on Lana without a word...I was...kind of devastated. Afterwards...I told him we should just be friends. I guess I was hoping he'd disagree, that...that he'd I don't know...fight to keep me or something." A faint smile touched her lips. "But he just agreed." 

Dean frowned, feeling her body quake just a little at the memory of what had happened. "Bastard," he muttered, kissing her shoulder gently. His eyes burned with frustration. "Clark's always been a big, dumb alien, then, hasn't he?" So much for liking the guy, even if he never knew what he was missing. 

"He was just in love with someone else. Of course, back then it felt like the world was ending." She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath, resting her arms on top of his. "He wanted Lana Lang. Most guys in Smallville did. But...she wanted him back. It was pretty much a star-crossed thing from the beginning. They'll never be over each other." She paused. "Clark...had a way of making a person feel like they were incredibly important one minute...and then total garbage the next. I don't think he ever really meant to, he was just...young and stupid. But..." She winced a little. "Lionel Luthor made me an offer right after one of those times. And I'm not…using it as an excuse because there isn't one. I made a bad choice." 

Dean felt all the air leave his lungs before sucking it back in. Shit, he thought. Remind me never to piss her off like that. He was silent for several moments, trying to digest everything she had just told him. He hated more than anything, he decided that Clark would always be Chloe's first love: a guy who never appreciated her, probably kept her stringing along like a dog until he didn't need her anymore, and while she might have done a stupid thing in agreeing to Lionel's offer, he still couldn't blame her for what she did. "Maybe you did, Chloe, but I can't fault you for that," he finally answered, letting his thoughts known. "You were hurting, and Lionel probably saw that and took advantage of you. Slimy bastard." 

She relaxed a little as she realized he wasn't judging her for her mistakes. "He offered me a column in the Daily Planet…in exchange for researching Clark," she said softly. "But after awhile...I just...couldn't do it anymore. I resigned at the D.P. and told Lionel I was done working for him." Her voice wavered a little. "But...he wasn't done with me," she whispered. 

Dean's body stiffened at her words. "What'd that bastard do to you, Chloe?" he whispered, wishing he could find Lionel Luthor and strangle him with his bare hands. 

She closed her eyes, feeling his arms tighten around her slightly. "Harassed, threatened, fired my dad, tried to kill us both...the usual." Her voice was soft. 

"Dammit," he whispered, kissing the base of her neck softly, all the while thinking murderous thoughts about the Luthors. "I'm going to take pleasure in killing this son of a bitch." 

"How do you kill someone as evil as the Luthors?" she murmured. 

"I don't know," he muttered, "but if Sam's the one leading this... army against them, he'll have the answer." His brother was going to lead an army, he thought. It was too strange, though deep down inside, he'd always known Sam possessed the strength necessary to do such a thing. 

She turned slightly in his arms and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Leader of men," she murmured. 

"Kinda cool," he whispered, not quite meeting her eyes. "Kinda... weird, too." 

"Somehow I have this feeling you're gonna be right there beside him." 

Dean snorted faintly. "I always have been, always will be," he replied. "Dad has always told me to take care of Sam, and this will be no different." He looked up at her. "Good thing he has you, too. And Sarah." 

Chloe gazed at him. "We're all in this together." 

"Kinda like..." His eyes grew dark with hope. "... a family." He grinned at her and kissed her gently. 

"Exactly like a family," she whispered, kissing him back. 

Dean never thought in his wildest dreams that something like this would happen. He had originally wanted Sam around because he longed for his family to be together. It was something he had always wanted. And the fact that he and Sam now had women in their lives who loved them despite their deficiencies... well, that just rocked. "Sam's gonna freak out a little, you know this, right?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I kinda figured he might." 

He sighed and looked down, taking his glass of champagne and downing the rest in a single gulp. "I don't know how to tell him," he replied softly. 

She leaned her head against his. "We'll tell him together if you want." 

"That'd be good," he whispered, closing his eyes and sighing. "I'm glad you're in my life, Chloe Sullivan." 

Chloe smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. "Ditto," she whispered. 

"You know... this water's getting cold," he replied, his eyes twinkling with a sudden burst of energy. 

She raised her eyebrows. "What do you suggest, Mr. Winchester?" 

"Picking you up and drying you off, for starters," he chuckled, running his hands down her body and watching her eyes grow dark with desire. 

Chloe kissed him, pressing a hand to his cheek. 

"Feels like a yes to me," he replied with a grin, standing up and dragging her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, his wet hands running through her hair. 

She moaned softly against his lips, shivering a little as the cool air hit her skin. 

Grabbing a towel, Dean stepped back and wrapped her in it, the large towel nearly dwarfing her body. Gently, he picked her up and stepped out of the tub. He gently laid her on the bed while he grabbed a towel for himself. 

"We could share a towel," she said with a smirk. 

"What's the fun in that?" he asked, sitting down next to her. "It'd be fun to rub each other down together." He reached for her, a leer on his face. 

"Well if you wanna have all that cotton between us...I guess that's fine." She shrugged, smirking. 

He growled and pulled both towels away from their bodies. "You're killing me," he whispered, whipping her on top of him and kissing her open mouth. 

She giggled, sliding her hands down his chest. "Not trying to kill you." 

He closed his eyes, groaning at her light touch on his body. "Are... too..." he muttered when her hands brushed against his lower abdomen. When she wriggled against him gently, he put his hands on her hips. "Chloe..." 

"Hmm?" She kissed him a little more deeply. 

As their mouths moved against each other, Dean pulled Chloe down against his body, gently rolling her hips against his lower body. He was hard and ready for her, but it was too much fun running his hands over her still-damp body. 

She groaned softly. "Stop teasing," she whispered. 

"Just returning the favor," he replied, his hands lingering at her hips and gripping her there. 

"I'm not teasing you," she said, pressing her lower body closer to his own. 

His eyes rolled into the back of his head. "You still on that birth control?" he rasped, feeling his body convulse under her. 

"Of course." She smiled at his reaction. 

Picking her up, he placed her hips over his hard thickness and pushed up into her. "Good, because I can't wait for you," he rasped, watching her eyes grow wide and smiling seductively. 

She leaned down to kiss him at the same time she rocked her hips against his. 

Dean groaned and immediately rolled them over, so her back was against the bed. He drove into her fast and hard, not giving either a chance to breathe as she quickly came to her release, her inner walls stroking him, making him come with a final thrust. Collapsing on top of her, he chuckled breathlessly. 

"What's so funny?" she murmured, closing her eyes as he rested his head against her chest. 

He smirked slightly. "Nothing," he replied, wrapping his arms around her torso. "Just thinkin'..." He closed his eyes and breathed in her essence, more in love with her than ever. "You're perfect, Chloe Sullivan." 

"Far from it," she whispered, stroking her hand lightly over the back of his neck. 

"Hey, when I say a thing, it's true," he replied, gently teasing one of her nipples with his mouth. 

Chloe barely bit back the urge to snark at him for that remark. She slid her fingers through his hair, her breathing finally beginning to even out. 

"What, no snappy comeback?" he whispered, nuzzling her chest with his nose. "Did I sex it all outta you?" His voice practically sang with the satisfaction he felt. 

"It would take a lot more than that," she said with a smirk, her eyes glittering. 

"God, I hope so," Dean replied, looking into her eyes. He pulled his face up to hers and kissed her gently. Tonight, he thought, he didn't want either of them to have any worries. They'd have enough to think about in the morning, when they'd tell Sam and Sarah what they had done. 

&&&&&

The morning's rays shone in Sarah's face, waking her from a deep sleep. She opened her eyes, squinting against the brightness and reluctantly sat up from her resting place on Sam's chest. She glanced around the room and finally stared at the man sleeping next to her. His face looked almost angelic, she thought, running a hand through her mussed hair. Pulling the sheet up to cover herself, she whispered, "Morning, Angel." 

He murmured something inaudible as he shifted closer to her, snaking an arm out around her waist and pulling her against him once more. 

She willingly went, though she whispered, "What was that, Mr. Winchester?" She pressed a light kiss to his lips. 

"Did I say something?" He kissed her back, sliding a hand through her hair. 

"I swear you muttered something about getting another... awakening." Her eyes twinkled with mischief. 

"Did I?" He smiled against her mouth and rolled her beneath him, opening his eyes and looking down at her hungrily. 

Laughing softly, she rubbed his arms lightly as their lips met again. "See, that look's going to get you everywhere," she teased between kisses. 

He grinned, his cheeks dimpling. "Good to know," he whispered, ducking his head and pressing a kiss to her neck that caused her to shudder involuntarily. Liking her response, he licked the skin softly, nibbling his was down to her collarbone. 

She moaned softly, her hands stroking his back while her nails gently grazed his skin. "Didn't I wear you out enough last night?" she babbled, her words almost incoherent as Sam moved down her torso. 

"I don't think I'm ever going to be tired of loving you," he murmured against her stomach, sliding his hands down to her thighs. 

She groaned in frustration as her hands left his body to grip the sheets beneath her. Her eyes practically rolled back in her head when she felt his fingers brush her inner thighs. When one finger entered her, she involuntarily moved her hips against it. 

Sam smiled at her response and slid another finger inside her, watching her face. Her eyes were rolled back in ecstasy. He placed a soft kiss against her navel, moving his fingers in and out of her slowly, teasing and driving her toward climax. 

She rode his fingers, feeling her body quake with release as her peak washed over her. She sighed his name, as if in answer to a prayer, pulling him up to her once she found use of her arms again. 

"Good morning," he whispered, placing a heated kiss against her lips. 

Sarah laughed weakly. "I could get used to that," she whispered, returning his kiss. 

"That's the plan." He nibbled at her earlobe. 

Words pretty much failed her for a full minute. Sam was having way too much fun in his "revenge" against her, and she wanted nothing more than to spend another day in bed with just him and a box of condoms. She let out a sigh. "Think we should tell your brother and Chloe our... news?" she whispered, biting her lip when he nipped at the tender spot on her earlobe. 

"You think they're awake yet?" He swirled his tongue around the lobe and then pressed a hot kiss to her jaw line. 

"M-m-maybe," she stuttered, closing her eyes. God, she thought deliriously, he knew how to use his mouth. 

"Maybe? I don't know, it's kinda early," he teased softly, making his way back to her mouth. 

Pulling her to him, she planted a hot, deep kiss on his mouth, betraying the riot of feeling he was evoking in her. Her skin prickled with desire. 

He slid his tongue past her lips, slowly exploring her mouth at the same time his hands slowly moved to cup her breasts, rubbing his thumbs lightly over her nipples. 

Her body shook from the pleasurable torture, her hands sliding across his back and abdomen as their tongues slid around each other. "Sam," she begged, her body hot and ready for him again. 

He lowered his head and placed a soft kiss against each of her breasts, then rising up enough to reach over and grab one of the condoms off the nightstand. Ripping it open, he quickly slid it over his hard length and parted her thighs once more, kneeling between them. He gazed down at her, reaching out to thread his fingers with hers and pressing her hands gently against the pillow. 

Eyes maintained contact as he slid into her, taking a moment for her body to adjust to the gentle invasion. Sarah's lips curled into a loving grin as she moved against him, spreading her thighs wide to take him in deeper when he began moving with her. Their breaths mingled as he thrust into her; words of love on her lips as they made love. 

Within moments they were both rapidly approaching their peaks and Sam pressed his lips against hers, thrusting into her one last time and feeling her body shudder around him. Groaning her name softly, he slowly rolled them so she was lying on top of him. 

"Wow," Sarah whispered after several minutes, her breath still coming in short pants from her mouth. "I just... wow. You make me breathless." She grinned and smoothed her hands over his stomach. 

"I try," he said softly, stroking her hair. 

She chuckled softly. "You succeed. No way I'm letting you go." She pulled up and looked down at him, the love shining from her eyes. "Let's see if they're up, okay?" She felt giddy at the thought of telling the rest of her newfound family that she and Sam were getting married. 

"Sure thing." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and reluctantly let her go to get dressed. 

She slid off the bed naked and moved to the closet to look for something to wear. Feeling Sam's eyes on her, Sarah turned around and laughed at the look on his face. "Oh, that puppy-dog look isn't going to work... this time." She put her hands on her hips and looked at him. 

He grinned. "Had to try," he teased, slowly getting up from the bed and moving to the closet as well. 

Sarah swallowed hard, a lump rising in her throat. "Never wear clothes," she blurted out without thinking, watching the muscles of his body move gracefully as he approached her. 

His cheeks dimpled and he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Never? That'd be awkward sometimes, don't you think?" 

Returning his kiss, Sarah stifled a giggle. "Not if I keep you tied to the bed all the time," she whispered wickedly. 

A faint blush spread across his cheeks. "Something to think about it." 

Caressing his cheek one more time, she whispered, "Guarantee that's all you'll be thinking about." Turning, she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower quickly. 

He groaned and watched her go. She was right about that. 

Sarah showered and ran a brush through her hair, braiding it after she had dressed and walked out into the main room. She found Sam sitting on the bed, waiting for her. "Come on," she whispered, holding out her hand with a grin. 

He couldn't help but smile back at her, sliding his fingers through hers and leading her out the door and across the hall. He knocked lightly on his brother and Chloe's room's door. 

Dean cracked the door and smirked at seeing Sam and Sarah on the other side. "Was beginning to think you two had taken off without us," he replied, opening the door wide to let them in.

Sarah couldn't suppress the blush that stained her cheeks, seeing Chloe sitting in the living room area and meeting her friend's eyes. 

She smiled at Sarah, her green eyes bright, though there seemed to be a hint of nervousness beneath that. "You guys want coffee?" she asked, rising to her feet. 

Sam smiled faintly. "That'd be great, Chloe." 

"Yeah, I'll... help you with that," Sarah replied, squeezing Sam's hand quickly before moving past Dean and moving to Chloe.

Dean smiled as Sarah passed and shut the door behind his brother. "So how are things?" he asked, trying to sound casual. 

"Good. Really good." Sam grinned at him, turning to watch Sarah and Chloe move into the kitchen. 

Biting back a snappy retort, he shook his head instead, a knowing gleam in his eyes. "So Chloe and I have something to tell you two," he continued, moving into the main room and sitting down a little uncomfortably.

Sarah glanced at Sam quickly. "We, uh, have news, too," she whispered to Chloe. 

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Well, why don't you guys go first?" she suggested softly. 

Sam smiled and looked at Sarah, reaching out and taking her hand. "You wanna tell them?" he whispered against her ear. 

She blushed but nodded. "Sam asked me to marry him, and I said yes." She glanced at both Dean and Chloe, holding her breath for their response.

Dean fought back a surprised grin. That was the very last thing he had expected. "Get out," he declared loudly, his voice a cross between surprise and glee. 

A wide smile spread across Chloe's face. "Congratulations!" She crossed the distance between them and hugged Sarah first, and then Sam. 

"Thanks, Chlo," he said softly, offering her a warm smile before looking at his brother. 

Standing, he walked over to Sam and smiled. "Took you long enough," he whispered, holding out his hand. "Congratulations, little brother." 

Sam started to shake his hand, but then hugged Dean instead. "Thanks, man." 

A little taken back by Sam hugging him, Dean nonetheless gave his brother a hug before stepping back and looking at Sarah. "Does the brother of the groom get to kiss the bride?" he teased gently.

She rolled her eyes as she stepped back from hugging Chloe. "No, but you get a hug," she replied, giving Dean a hug. 

Chloe smiled and watched, her eyes shining. 

Sam gazed at Sarah with warmth in his eyes. "We wanna get married before we leave town." 

"Whoa, really?" Dean asked, stepping back from Sarah and looking at Sam. "Isn't that... a little fast, even for you?" He glanced at Chloe, his eyes filled with concerns from the night before. 

"We wanna be together," he said quietly, sliding his arm around Sarah and pulling her close. 

About damn time, Sammy, Dean thought, giving Sam a pointed stare with a goofy smile. He closed his thoughts off, however, when he remembered what they had to tell them. "If that's the case, Chloe and I need to tell you two something." He glanced at Chloe, who was staring at him intently.

Sarah glanced at Chloe and cocked an eyebrow. 

A flicker of alarm passed over Chloe's eyes and she grabbed Dean's arm with one hand before turning to look at them once more. "We're really happy for you. And...if you need any help with the plans or whatever, we'll do whatever you need. Right, Dean?” She looked at him intently. 

"Well, yeah," he retorted, ignoring the pressure she applied to his hand. "Where are you two going to tie the knot?"

Sarah glanced at Chloe and Dean, worry crossing her features. "We had thought about getting Elvis to marry us," she replied, looking up at Sam and grinning. 

Sam grinned back, giving Chloe and Dean a quizzical look. "We're not sure yet." He dropped a kiss against Sarah's forehead. 

He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "You've got your pick of places: drive ins, chapels, maybe an actual church... I'm sure Chloe can help you with that, Sarah."

Sarah nodded faintly but frowned. "Okay, you two... what gives?" 

Chloe smiled brightly. A little too brightly if you asked Sam. "Nothing, we're just surprised. Pleasantly of course. We should start figuring all the stuff out though." She moved to Sarah and took her by the arm. "So come with me and tell me everything about the wedding of your dreams and we'll make it happen." 

Looking bemused, Sarah glanced at Sam. "Sure, Chloe," she replied letting herself be lead away. "It doesn't have to be anything fancy." 

Sam raised an eyebrow, sensing Chloe was holding something back. He turned to look at Dean. 

Dean held up his hands, mentally kicking himself for being such a thick-headed dumbass. "Heh, women," he replied, watching Chloe and Sarah move into the other room. He noticed Sam's eyes still on him, so he continued. "Well, gotta say I never saw this coming." 

Sam studied him. "Yeah. So what's going on?" 

He shrugged. "Nothing that can't wait until my brother tells me about you and Sarah getting married." He grinned knowingly and sat down. 

"Uh huh." He sounded unconvinced but sat down across from Dean. "I need to go ring shopping." 

He nodded. "What does she want in that arena, anyway?" And when in the hell did you decide to get married? he asked, though he was unable to speak the words. Dean knew Sam had wanted to marry Jessica, but... He shook his head. 

"You're right, I did wanna marry Jessica," he said quietly, looking at the floor. He let out a soft breath. "I love Sarah. And life is...too short to put off doing the things you want most." 

He was impressed. "Didn't think you've ever realize that, Sammy," he whispered, having no doubt that they would make each other happy. "How long you been thinking about this?" 

"Awhile," he admitted quietly. 

"Really? Even during the Sam Winchester mope-fest?" His eyes were serious though his tone was light. 

He shot his brother a look. "You should be a stand-up." 

Dean snorted. "No, I'm serious, Sam. Why didn't you say anything to anyone?" 

"I did. Sarah," he said quietly. 

"Who's the comedian, now?" he joked in a low voice, looking down at his hands for a moment. "Sam, I wanted to say... I'm proud of you. And happy for you, too."   
A smile quirked his lips. "Thanks, Dean," he said softly. "That really means a lot." 

He nodded, pursing his lips in amusement. "So if Elvis marries you two, ya think he'll sing the wedding song, too?" 

Sam snorted. "You can't stay serious for more than two minutes at a time, can you?" 

Laughing, Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder. "Maybe it's just my way of saying this is exciting, dude... in a manly, sarcastic sort of way." 

He grinned. "So uh...there's something I need to ask and it's...a pretty big deal." His voice grew quiet, serious once more. 

"Sure, Sammy... what is it?" he asked. He believed he knew the question but knew Sam wanted to ask it. 

He drew in a breath. "You've uh...always stood by me no matter what. Even when I've pissed you off, you've always had my back..." He gazed at his brother. "I'd like you to be my best man when I marry Sarah." 

Dean smiled widely, flattered and impressed. "Of course I'm gonna be your best man, Sam... who else is gonna help you pick out the ring?" 

He grinned. And was suddenly very glad, problems and disasters be damned, that his brother had come to get him at Stanford nearly two years ago. 

"Wow, I can't believe you and Sam are gonna be married by the end of the week," Chloe said with a grin, feeling a bit giddy as she poured them each a glass of champagne. 

Sarah blushed, taking a glass of bubbly. "I can't believe it, either," she replied with a silly grin. "Shocked me when he asked." She took a small sip and basked for a moment in the wonder of his question and her acceptance. 

Chloe sat back on the bed, her back against the headboard. "Do you have anyone you wanna invite? Your dad maybe?" Her voice softened a little. 

"No," she whispered, her smile faltering just a little. "I'll call Dad about this, but... he won't come. We just want you and Dean there." She stared evenly at her friend. 

Chloe's eyes were sad, but she nodded, not pushing. "Okay. Well then on to the fun stuff. You need a dress. And rings!" 

Sarah grinned again, letting her friend's excitement spread through her. "God, so much to do... and I don't even know where to begin! The dress, maybe?" 

Chloe grinned, too. "Definitely the dress. We should go shopping!" 

Jumping up, Sarah searched for a phone book and flipped it open. "Man, there are a bunch of wedding shops in Vegas," she said with an amused but wry smile. "Should we start with the place closest to the hotel and go from there?" 

"Sure. Sounds like a plan. I'm gonna change shoes. Shopping is much more comfortable in sneakers than heels," she said with a grin as she set her glass down on the stand. 

Sarah smiled and stood up, checking out her face in the mirror for moment and smiling softly. They had so much to do: dress, rings, hair, makeup, the chapel. She couldn't believe she was going to be Sam's wife in a matter of days. She couldn't help but think, though, about what had happened to her before. 

Chloe was on her way out the door when she caught sight of the sudden downtrodden look on Sarah's face in the mirror. "Hey. You okay?" 

She shook herself out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, sure," she replied, giving herself a look before turning away from the mirror. "Can we go out this door?" she asked, pointing to the bedroom door. "I don't want to disturb the guys." 

"Uh-uh." Chloe pinned her with a look. She pointed to the bed. "Sit. Spill." 

She snorted lightly but sat down. "Yes, ma'am," she mocked lightly with a wry grin. She took a deep breath, however, not sure where to start. 

"Relax. It's just me," Chloe said gently, dropping onto the bed beside her. "And you pretty much know most of my secrets, so..." 

"Then I guess I can tell you I've been engaged before," Sarah replied softly, looking at Chloe. "Remember Scott?" 

Her eyes widened slightly. "Yeah," she whispered. 

"Well, when he wanted the break from me... we were engaged at the time." She looked down at her hands and swallowed hard. She knew Sam was nothing like Scott. There was no comparison. So why wouldn't this go away? She closed her eyes and kept up her mental block to keep Sam out of her mind. 

"Oh, Sarah. I’m so sorry." Her eyes grew sad once more and she laid a hand on her friend's arm. "And you're...afraid Sam will do the same thing?" she whispered. 

She shook her head in denial but replied, "Yeah, a little bit... I know, it's insane, right?" 

Her smile was sad. "No, it's not insane. When someone hurts you so badly...I'm not sure that wound ever completely heals. And when something reminds us of how we were hurt..." She let out a breath. "Sarah, we all have our insecurities. I think...you should talk to Sam." 

She looked up at the blonde sitting next to her. "What should I tell him, Chloe? I don't want him to think I don't wanna marry him, because I do so much." Tears of joy sprang to her eyes. "I've never loved anyone like this before." She knew Chloe was speaking from experience because of her past with Clark Kent, and she wondered briefly if Sam knowing about her ex was the right thing. 

A faint smile touched her lips. "If someone had hurt Sam in the past and he was having some kind of doubts about marrying you...wouldn't you want him to be honest?" 

Sarah suppressed a laugh. "Girl, I thought you said you didn't read anyone else’s' minds?" She nodded, though, in agreement. "You're right. I'll talk to him, I promise." She smiled at her friend, feeling incredibly lucky to have her as a friend. 

Chloe smiled, and leaned over to hug her. "Glad I can help." 

"Sam goes with me," she replied, giving Chloe a friendly squeeze. "Maybe one day I'll be able to help you out with your own wedding preparations?" She cocked a knowing brow in her friend's direction and saw her blush. 

"I...sorta have a feeling that day's...quite a ways off," she said with a small smile. 

"You never know," she replied with a quirky smile before standing up. "If Sam can ask... I'm pretty sure Dean can, too." 

"Can, yes." She chuckled and stood up as well. 

Looping an arm through Chloe's, Sarah led them towards the door. "Let's go find that wedding dress, okay? Oh, and we need to find you something also." She grinned widely at her friend. 

Chloe grinned. "You know...I can't even remember the last time I wore an actual dress." 

"That's going to change, you know, especially since I'd like for you to be my maid of honor." They walked out into the hallway and Sarah turned, an expectant look on her face. 

Chloe's eyes were bright. "I'd love to," she said without hesitation. 

"Really?" she said, hugging Chloe tightly, her heart bursting with happiness. 

"Of course. It means a lot that you asked me," she said with a smile, hugging her back. 

Sarah stepped back and smiled. "Are you kidding?" she asked. "You're my best friend, Chlo." 

She smiled back. "Ditto," she admitted, linking her arm through Sarah's once more. "You know, I use to consider Lana my best friend, but..." She bit her lower lip. 

"... she's a little too self-involved for anyone else?" she asked innocently. 

Chloe smiled faintly. "She was never really that good of a friend to me," she confessed, feeling a little guilty for saying it aloud. "And I never completely trusted her." 

Sarah followed Chloe to the elevator, frowning a little. "How come you never trusted her?" she asked, pushing the down button. 

She tilted her head to the side a little. "Well, for one...I couldn't be honest with her because I was always afraid I'd hurt her feelings." 

Sarah flinched. "That pretty much sums up my relationship with my father, so I totally get that." She looked at her friend and frowned. "Why would you hurt her feelings, though?" 

She managed a small smile. "One guess what--or rather, who-- most of our 'friendship' was based on."

"Clark," Sarah replied with a faint smirk. 

"Got it in one." She tucked some hair behind her ear. 

Stepping into the elevator, Sarah looked sideways at her friend. "No offense or anything, but what did you see in Clark?" 

Chloe ducked her head a little. "He's...a really good guy. And he has a heart of gold." 

"I don't doubt that," she replied with a smile. "I mean, helping out Ollie and the gang take down the Luthors? You don't do that for kicks." 

She smiled a bit. "And...he's also hot. Just...not as hot as Dean." She smirked. 

Sarah threw her head back and laughed. She knew exactly what Chloe was talking about. "Yeah, all those guys were pretty damn fine. Maybe it's a Winchester trait, but Sam's the best looking man I've seen, myself." 

Chloe grinned back. "If only I had known back then..." 

Shaking her head and following Chloe out towards the entrance, she replied, "You'd have just fallen for Dean and skipped Clark completely?" 

A smile tugged at her lips. "I don't know. Maybe. But I guess everything happens for a reason, right?" 

She thought briefly of Scott and smiled wryly. "I guess it does. So, what color should your dress be?" she asked, looking at Chloe. 

She grinned. "It's your wedding, so you decide. Just...please don't pick pink." 

Sarah grimaced. "Hate pink, personally. How about... a deep green or cranberry? Bet Dean'd really go for that, too." She winked as they had the valet get them a cab. 

Chloe blushed. "Either of those would be fine by me." 

"Well, let's see what they have," she replied, getting into the cab and asking the driver to take them to the name of the bridal shop she'd seen in the phone book. "By the way, what was it Dean wanted to tell Sam and me?" she asked, suddenly remembering the strange looks Chloe had given him earlier. 

Her heart sank a little. She'd hoped she'd distracted Sarah away from that topic. "Oh, it's nothing. It can wait." She smiled. 

"You sure? Sounded kinda serious," she replied, her brows furrowing. 

"Positive," she said. "Right now the only thing that matters is the wedding at hand." 

Sarah noticed how rigid Chloe's body went and frowned. "You sure, Chlo? It seems... important." She suddenly wondered what she and Dean had done the day before. 

"I'm completely sure," she said softly, touching Sarah's arm lightly. 

She didn't believe Chloe, because of the worried look in her friend's eyes. Sarah let it go for the moment, however: she saw the bridal shop out the window and grinned excitedly, knowing exactly the kind of dress she wanted that would make Sam absolutely see double. The other ‘news’ she'd listen to later... after she talked to Sam. 

&&&&&

Chloe and Sarah parted ways in the hallway at Caesar’s Palace, Sarah heading into her and Sam's room and Chloe heading into the room she shared with Dean. She found him sitting on the sofa. "Honey, I'm home," she teased. 

Dean looked up from the television, his eyes filled with amusement. "Hey, Luuuccyyy..." he called. 

She snorted and moved to sit beside him, dropping onto the sofa. 

He immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. "Missed you," he muttered against her mouth. "Where you been?" 

"Shopping," she whispered against his lips, pressing one hand to his face and deepening the kiss. 

"Mmmm," he groaned, pulling her into his lap as his tongue darted into her mouth, seeking the inner recesses of her mouth. "For... what?" 

"Wedding stuff." She shifted against him, threading her fingers through his hair. 

He bit back a chuckle as he pulled away and looked up at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Anything I get to see?" he asked, feigning innocence. 

"Absolutely not." She grinned at him. 

"Awww, you're no fun," he murmured, giving her another quick kiss. "Reminds me, I need to drag Sam out and get the rings, the tuxes..." He saw the far-off look on her face and smirked. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Sarah's dress...is incredible." She smiled a little. 

Dean laughed. "As long as it makes my brother's toes curl, because I wanna see that," he teased gently before sobering. His brother was getting married to a great girl, but what was going to happen when they found out what Sam was really destined for? 

"I know what you're thinking about," she said quietly. "And I think we should wait to tell them." 

He sighed and looked away from her. "Hate to admit it, but you're right. I'm not gonna kill their happy moment," he replied with a derisive snort. 

Chloe leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. Secretly she wondered if any of them were ever going to catch a real break. She sighed softly and then rested her chin on his shoulder. 

He pulled her closer, felt her sigh, and heard a multitude of words in that small sound. "How are we going to keep it from them?" he asked quietly. 

"I'm pretty good at keeping secrets," she said very quietly. 

"Me and my big mouth apparently can't," he replied, grimacing at his screw-up earlier in the morning. "Sam kept asking me what the big deal was, and I think I kept him occupied with thoughts of Sarah and their wedding... but it won't hold off forever." 

"We'll deal." She kissed his cheek softly. 

He leaned into her kiss and closed his eyes. "Maybe duct tape will help," he muttered, a small smile on his lips. 

Chloe grinned. "Hmm. That could be interesting," she teased. 

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You've got a kinky streak, you know that?" Pulling her to him again, he growled in her ear, "Have I mentioned how much I love that?" 

She chuckled. "Somehow I'm not surprised." 

"Not as much as I love you, though," he whispered, kissing the tender spot on her neck. 

"Good to know." She stroked her fingers over his jaw and then reached up to slide her fingers through his hair. "I love you." 

Dean groaned, wrapping his arms around her. "Got anything... pressing right now?" he muttered as his mouth stroked her porcelain skin. 

She smirked and gave him a look. "Well I think there's a pressing matter that needs immediate dealing with, yes." 

"Like what?" He pressed his hips against hers, feeling her body shiver with delight. 

"Well, if you don't know the answer to that...we could just call it a day." She bit down hard on her tongue as he pressed against her again. 

"Hell no," he ground out, hearing her stifle a moan as she moved against him again. "Just making sure we were on the same... page." His hands slipped under her shirt and caressed her silky skin as he moved to kiss her lips once again. 

"When are we not?" she murmured before pressing her lips firmly against his. 

Sliding her off his lap, Dean stood up and picked her up, cradling her body close to his. "Do I need to answer that?" he asked, smirking at her as he walked into the bedroom. 

She smiled. She may not be able to literally read his mind, but it was damn close. 

&&&&&

Watching Chloe go to her room, Sarah took a deep, steadying breath and opened the door to the room she shared with Sam. Come on, you can do this, she thought before she turned the door knob. She found Sam sitting in a chair by the table, the room pristine once more from housekeeping's visit. "Hey," she whispered, blushing a little. 

"Hey." He smiled up at her and rose to his feet. "Have fun with Chlo?" 

"If fun includes trying on lots of dresses and finding the perfect one, then yes." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling into him for a moment. 

Sam hugged her back, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "So you found a dress?" 

"I did," she replied with a grin. "Too bad you can't see it until we get married." 

"Wouldn't wanna risk the bad luck." He kissed her softly. 

Standing on her tiptoes, Sarah kissed him back lightly. She then stood back and looked at him a little uncertainly. 

"You okay?" Sam asked quietly, touching her cheek. 

The butterflies in her stomach said she wasn't, but she nodded her head anyway. "I have... something to tell you," she whispered, taking his hand and leading him to sit on the bed. 

His eyebrows furrowing, he sat down slowly, gazing at her with concern in his eyes. "Okay." 

Sarah breathed in heavily before speaking. "I'm not good at doing stuff like this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it... I've been engaged before." She didn't look at Sam; she feared the look in his eye. 

"Okay..." He frowned a little, touching her cheek. "So what happened?" His voice was quiet. 

"Long story short? I loved him, and he... well, Scott... didn't." She lifted her sad eyes and glanced at him quickly before turning her head away again. 

"His loss," Sam whispered, tilting her head back to look at him. 

Her lips wavering a little, she whispered, "I feel like history's repeating itself, Sam. And I love you more than I ever could have loved him... you have no idea." 

"History isn't repeating itself. I would never do that to you." He paused, realizing he had. He winced and shut his eyes. "God. I'm an idiot." 

Her eyes widened and she touched his arm. "Sam, please, I didn't want to tell you this so you could beat yourself up, okay? I just thought you should know I've been here and am a little... scared." 

Wordlessly, he slid his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap and burying his face against her hair. "I love you, Sarah. And I'm not letting you go. Not now, not ever." 

Tears pricked the back of her eyelids as she buried her face into his chest. "Please don't," she whispered, her voice wobbly with emotion. "Don't think my heart could handle it if you did." 

Sam placed a soft kiss against her forehead, and then pulled away just enough to press a kiss to her lips. "I swear on my dad's grave. I'm not leaving you." 

She gasped softly. His eyes shone with an intensity she had not seen in him before. "Sam..." she began, her voice fading away as she lost herself in his eyes. 

He gazed at her a moment longer, then slowly lowered his lips to hers, kissing her softly, his hands cupping her cheeks. 

Her eyes fluttered shut as she returned his sweet kisses, two tears slipping down her cheeks at his promise. Not something he did lightly, she knew deep down inside. She put her hands to his chest and dug into his shirt to support herself. 

Slowly, he lay back on the bed, pulling her with him. "I love you." 

"I love you, too," Sarah whispered, moving her body with his and rolling onto her back, touching his cheeks with her hands as she kissed him again. 

He gazed down at her for a long moment. "I think Dean and Chloe are up to something." 

"I think they are, too," she replied, gazing into his concerned eyes and feeling that same emotion flow through her. "Any idea what is it? Chloe refused to tell me." 

"No idea. Dean wouldn't tell me anything either." He frowned a little. 

She sighed. "It's something big, or else they wouldn't be making such a big deal of covering it up." 

"Yeah. I know." He sighed softly, resting a hand on her stomach. 

Snuggling into Sam's warmth, Sarah stared at his dark shirt, lost in thought. Her body stiffened, then, in fear. 

"What is it?" he asked, his worry increasing tenfold at her tension. 

"You don't think... maybe it has to do with your... new power?" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear for him. For them. 

The breath caught in his throat. "Why would that keep that secret?" 

"I don't know, Sam, but they looked really ready to tell us whatever it was before they found out about our getting married." She sat up and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her. 

He sighed softly, holding her tightly, his hand stroking her back gently. 

"Think maybe I could beat it out of your brother?" she teased gently, knowing she wasn't about to do that. 

He smiled a bit. "That could be interesting." 

Sarah laughed a little. "Just say the word and I'll do it." 

Sam grinned. "Maybe you can try talking to Dean and I'll try talking to Chloe." 

She smiled softly. "Maybe that'd be a good idea. Besides, it'll give me a chance to get some good brotherly dirt on you, Sam Winchester." 

"Okay, maybe that's not such a good idea," he said with a chuckle. 

"Oh no, it's too late now," she replied with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "I like that idea." She stroked his chest with her nails lightly and felt his reaction, making her a little weak-kneed herself. 

"And there's nothing I can do to talk you out of it?" He lowered his lips to her neck, kissing her softly. 

She moaned softly as he caressed the tender spot on her neck. "Mmm... no..." 

He smiled against her skin. "You sure?" He nuzzled her neck again, rubbing her stomach lightly with one hand. 

Her hips bucked gently at his caressed. "Sam," she pleaded softly, curling her hands into his hair. 

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Hmm?" 

She laughed against his mouth. "Torture me all you want. I'm still gonna talk to your brother." Her words got lost in her throat, however, as she felt him unzipping her jeans. 

"Torture's not really my thing," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. 

"Depends upon the... definition." She spat her words out, followed by another moan. Her hands drifted underneath Sam's shirt. 

He smiled and nibbled lightly on her collarbone, sliding one hand slowly down her thigh. "What's your definition?" 

Her fingers threaded through his shaggy locks. "Maybe... this," she groaned when Sam slowly pushed her jeans over her hips. She lifted them up enough to help him. 

He smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her lips as he dipped his fingers beneath the elastic of her underwear. "This?" 

Sarah's eyes rolled into her head as his hand touched her. She spoke but her words were incoherent. She moved her hips, trying to get closer to him. 

He placed a soft kiss to her stomach, slowly sliding a finger inside her wet heat, grinning at her sharp intake of breath. 

"Sam," she moaned loudly, writhing against the bed as her hips rode his fingers slowly at first, then to such a fevered pitch that her release literally shook her body. Her breath caught and she saw stars. 

"You are so incredibly beautiful," he murmured. 

Still breathless, Sarah whispered, "You're just saying that so I won't ask blackmail-like questions." Her cheeky grin gave away her reaction to his compliment. 

Sam grinned back at her. "You've definitely got an unfair advantage with my brother along." 

Sarah sat up and slid Sam's shit off his torso. "How you figure that?" she asked with a smile. 

"Well I don't have anyone I can ask blackmail type questions about you," he pointed out with a smile. "And Dean will be all too happy to help you out." 

She smiled innocently, knowing that Chloe knew a lot more about her than either of them let on. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at her look. "Or maybe I can get some dirt from Chloe." He grinned. 

Her mouth gaped in surprised. "Sam, what are you talking about?' she asked, trying to sound shocked but failing miserably. Crap, she thought. He read my mind. 

His face fell a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" 

Moving up his body, Sarah cut off his words with a kiss. "Hey, I have nothing to hide," she whispered against his mouth. "Not anymore, anyways." 

"I know, but...it's still an invasion of privacy," he said softly. 

She touched Sam's cheek. "We're all here to help you get this under control, so you won't feel like that anymore." She kissed him again and put her hands on his naked chest. 

He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. Groaning softly as she slid her hands down his chest, he murmured her name. 

"Yes?" she asked innocently, hands running over his naked torso and drifting to the drawstring of his sweats. 

He swallowed hard. "Now who's trying to torture whom?" 

She smiled seductively, looking up at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Her hand slipped beneath his pants. 

He groaned, his hands clutching the bedspread as she slid her hand around him. "Liar," he managed to say. 

Pushing Sam back onto the bed, she slid his sweats and boxers off, pleased to see him so aroused. She fumbled at the nightstand in search of one of the little foil wrappers she had bought on the way back to the hotel. 

Swallowing hard, he resisted the urge to reach out and pull her against his naked body right then, willing her to hurry. 

Her hand connected with something and she grinned. "Found it." Brushing her body against his, she pulled herself upright and tore open the wrapper, sliding the condom out and rolling it over Sam's hard length. She swallowed audibly as her body quickly followed. 

"Thank God," he breathed, moving to rest his hands on her hips, allowing her time to adjust to his presence. He gazed up into her eyes intently, waiting for her to move or give him a signal. 

Sarah leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips, moving her hips against him as she did. 

Groaning, he lifted his hips to meet her halfway, sliding his large hands down her spine with a feather light touch. 

Sarah lost herself in the rhythm she set as she rode him, their bodies slick with sweat as the pressure built within her. He body was hot, burning from the inside out as she neared her peak, crying out his name as the wave of pleasure broke over her, making her shudder with intense pleasure. 

He gripped her hips, thrusting up into her once more before following her off the cliff into an earth shattering climax. 

Breathless and utterly exhausted, she leaned down and rested on his chest. "I... never get tired... of that," she whispered, kissing a nipple gently as she rolled off him. 

He smiled and turned over on his side, pulling her close against him. He kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you." 

Sarah smiled like a contented cat, stretching a little before snuggling into his arms, "I love you, too. Say, when did you want to get married? We haven't... set a date yet." 

He rubbed his nose against hers lightly. "You've got your dress...day after tomorrow?" 

She giggled. "Yeah, I like that. You got the rings and wedding license?" 

He nodded, smiling at her and kissing her again. 

Sarah yawned and pressed herself into Sam's body closer. She marveled as how well they fit together, even though he towered over her. Something she had always liked, she thought, smiling to herself. 

He placed a kiss to her forehead. "Sweet dreams," he murmured, sliding an arm around her waist possessively. 

Her dreams would indeed be sweet, Sarah thought as she drifted off to sleep. Her mind was at ease, and she knew Sam wouldn't be someone to leave her when it counted the most. She smiled sleepily at his arms holding her close: she took comfort in the fact that Sam wouldn't be alone anymore. She'd be there, loving him, helping him master his abilities, and doing whatever it took to keep him safe. 

&&&&&

"You ready for this?" Chloe smiled as she stood at the back of the small chapel, wearing her crimson dress she and Sarah had picked out. She handed over the bouquet of white roses to her friend, picking up her smaller bouquet of tulips and smiling at her. 

Sarah smiled, her heart nearly bursting out of her body, as she spied Sam standing by the preacher, a knockout in a black tux with tails, looking as happy and as nervous as she was. "Never more ready," she whispered, glancing over at Chloe. "I'm so glad to have my friend by my side for this." 

Chloe beamed. "No place I'd rather be." She gave her a quick hug. "I'm just sorry we didn't have time to throw you a bachelorette party," she teased. 

Chuckling, she hugged Chloe back and grinned. "Considering Sam hasn't let me out of his sight for the last few days, I'm not surprised we couldn't. That's okay, though... we'll make up for it when your turn comes." A knowing glint entered her eyes. 

Her eyebrows raised and she grinned deviously. "I'm holding you to that," she teased. She glanced up to where the Winchester brothers stood with the preacher, then glanced at the woman who began playing the bridal march. "This is it." 

Grasping tightly onto her bouquet, Sarah swallowed nervously and watched as Chloe started down the aisle first. Her eyes then met Sam's, who had seen her, and she smiled. This was worth the wait, she thought.

Dean had wanted to laugh at Sam's obvious nervousness, but his entire body froze when he saw Chloe walking slowly down the aisle, her crimson gown hugging her curves in a sensual yet tasteful way. His mouth practically watered. "Our women look damn good today," he whispered and nudged Sam. 

Sam grinned, his eyes locked on Sarah. "Yes, they do." 

Chloe smiled at Dean as she made it to the front of the chapel, turning to watch Sarah as she began her march down the aisle--her last walk as a single female. 

Sarah wasn't used to being the center of attention, but just this once, she enjoyed it. Lapped it up like a cat does milk. Her cream-colored dress enhanced her skin, giving it a radiant glow all brides should have. The man she loved was waiting for her, and as she finally reached him and put a hand in his, she felt like she had finally reached a home where she was loved and wanted. Unconditionally.

Dean smiled softly at Sam's intense gaze on Sarah. She was beautiful, he admitted to himself, and he had no words to express how proud he was of Sam. But it was Chloe he kept looking at: she looked absolutely breathtaking, he thought, grinning when her green eyes collided with his. 

The preacher smiled at them. "Are we ready to begin?" 

"Yes," Sam said without hesitation, squeezing Sarah's hand gently. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day to witness..."

And so the ceremony began. It was quick, Sarah and Sam only needing to exchange a few words of promise before they put their wedding bands on. Tears pricked the back of her eyelids as she joyfully said, "I do." You look so handsome, she shot that thought to him. 

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her softly. "And you are the most beautiful woman on the planet," he whispered. 

Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes at the overly romantic nature of this event, because it was just too damn cool that his brother was getting married. Besides, he was having too much fun watching the emotions crossing Chloe's face. 

Feeling his gaze on her, Chloe smiled at him almost shyly, her eyes bright. "I do believe it's time to party," she said with a grin. 

Sam chuckled at her remark, amused. He looked at Sarah. "What do you wanna do?" 

Kissing her husband softly, Sarah whispered, "I say we party... and maybe teach me how to play poker?" Her eyes looked hopeful. 

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her again. "You got it." 

Shooting Chloe a flirtatious grin, Dean rubbed his hands together. "Guess I get to show you how to hustle those slots."

Laughing, Sarah hugged Sam tightly and said, "Chloe, I have a feeling Dean's going to lose a lot of money tonight." 

She grinned and linked her arm through Dean's. "Oh I don't know. I wouldn't bet against him." Her eyes sparkled. 

Dean grinned triumphantly at Sarah. "See? I'll show you who's the better poker player in the family." He pulled Chloe close to him and kissed her cheek quickly.

Sarah rolled her eyes playfully. It was going to be fun having Dean as a brother-in-law, she mused. 

"You have no idea." Sam winked at her and took her by the hand, leading her toward the door. 

Dean leaned down and kissed Chloe again. "Did I mention how hot you look?" he whispered as they followed Sam and Sarah. 

She held onto his arm at the crook of his elbow. "Hot, huh?" She smiled. 

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What, you want more? I can think of a few more." 

She gave him a look. "I'm sure." 

He laughed loudly and squeezed her tight. "Hey, I have yet to hear you say anything about this goofy getup I'm wearing. Not like I'll be wearing something like this anytime soon." 

"Considering I thought Sam was going to have to blackmail you to get you to wear it this time? I don't imagine so." 

He threw her a look. "I made him promise not to tell you that," he replied. 

She grinned. "I'm not an ace reporter for nothing, Dean." 

Kissing the top of her head, Dean kept his hand in Chloe's following Sam and Sarah outside and to the Impala. "So, back to the hotel, then?"

Sarah had her arms around Sam and was too busy burying her face into his shirt to pay much attention to what her brother-in-law was saying. 

"I think that's a yes," Chloe said with a smile. 

Sam's arms were wrapped around Sarah, his chin resting on the top of her head as they stood beside the car, unaware of what was going on around them. 

Winking at Chloe, Dean nudged his brother. "Dude, you can make out with Sarah later. We're hitting the tables, first, remember?" He pulled open the car door and got in. 

Sam smiled down at Sarah, gazing at her intently. "I love you, Mrs. Winchester." His hazel eyes sparkled. 

She giggled in delight. "I like the sound of that," she whispered, lifting her eyes and smiling at him. "I love you, too... Mr. Winchester." 

He grinned. "You ready to go back?" he asked softly, touching her cheek. 

"Definitely," she replied, closing her eyes briefly against Sam's touch. "I need to get out of this dress and into something more comfortable." She smiled as he opened the door for her. 

He watched as she climbed in the car, a smile on his face. He wasn't sure what the future would bring. But at least they would face it together. All of them.


End file.
